Castor and Justin
by Luna Kasanoda
Summary: Castor Alexander (OC) and Justin Finch-Fletchley One-shots. Based of relationship in Hunter of the Hunted.


Castor was already in a bad mood when he reached the library. Stupid Malfoy, stupid school, stupid sister, stupid Christmas. That was when he spotted him; Justin, the floppy haired freak. He was so bloody enthusiastic about everything. Everything about Justin was stupid; the way he talked all the time in class, the way he sat far too close and the way his stupid wavy hair fell slightly over his hazel eyes (he needed to get a haircut), the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he grinned that stupid grin... how faint freckles were sprinkled all over the bridge of his nose... and how he chewed on his lip as he listened intently to McGonagall's lectures...

Castor shook his head. This was ridiculous. He marched over to the table where Justin sat with his friends Hannah and Ernie... Castor only knew their names because Justin talked about them a lot... not that he was actually listening to the idiot... not really... He slammed his fist down on the table, causing Hannah to squeal, Ernie to fall from his seat and the librarian to glare at him from the other side of the room. Justin's hazel eyes went very wide.

"What the hell is your problem?" hissed Castor.

Justin opened and closed his mouth several times, before deciding on the intelligent sound, "Eh?!"

"N-now look here!" cried Ernie, jumping up to defend his friend. "This may have been how you did things at Durmstrang, but as a prefect I feel it is my duty to inform y-"

"Shut up." snarled Castor, eyeing him with dislike.

Ernie looked as if he had swallowed his tongue.

Castor turned back to Justin, but was suddenly at a loss of words. He stared at the boy for several moments, feeling himself start to blush.

Hannah glanced anxiously at Ernie, who gave a weak shrug in response. Justin just raised an eyebrow at Castor. Castor couldn't get his words out. It was something about him… Castor scowled, grabbed Justin by the collar of his robe and pulled him out of his seat.

"Oi!"

Castor ignored him and dragged him from the library. About halfway down the corridor, Justin managed to pull himself from Castor's grip.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he snapped.

Castor halted in his tracks. He curled and uncurled his firsts several times, before risking a glance at Justin. His hair was tousled, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were pursed in anger.

"What's going on?" Castor demanded with new found confidence.

"What?" Justin snapped, exasperated. "What's going on with what?"

"With you!" replied Castor harshly. He sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration. He glanced up and down the corridor, spotting several other students. He needed privacy.

He grabbed Justin's wrist and pulled him into the nearest hidden corridor, behind a tapestry of some goat-man doing a jig.

"What's with the chatting and the s-sitting too close and inviting me to lunch and the – the everything?!" Castor questioned quickly while fidgeting, clearly stressed.

Justin frowned, face slowly going pink. He leaned back against the wall and let a deep breath escape from between his lips.

"I dunno."

"What sort of stupid excuse is that?"

Justin stared at him for several moments before talking in a small voice. "You want me to stop?"

"That's not what I said." Castor said so quickly that he surprised himself.

"Well... do you want me to leave you alone?" Justin questioned, no longer looking at the blond.

Castor hesitated. "Yeah, I mean no, I mean-" Castor felt himself flush. "I don't-"

Suddenly, the Slytherin was pushed gently against the wall.

Justin's lips pressed against his. It took several moments for Castor to register what was going on, but in those moments Justin had already pulled away.

Justin had just kissed him.

That Hufflepuff idiot had just kissed him!

Another guy! Castor stared at him for several moments with Justin staring straight back at him, a determined look in his eye. Justin didn't move from his position, despite the fact he was practically pinning Castor against the wall. Castor could see all of Justin's stupid freckles when he was this close.

But this was wrong. Justin was a guy... Father would never accept it... Oh, screw father.

Slowly, Castor leaned his head forward and slowly brushed his lips against Justin's. He moved his trembling hands to rest on the sides of the Hufflepuff's waist. In response, Justin deepened the kiss. Castor felt his chest burn. Why the hell did it feel like that? Not that it was unpleasant...

His lips slowly curved upwards as Justin pulled away.

Justin grinned at him.

"What?" murmured Castor, quickly looking down to hide his face.

"I don't think I've seen you smile before. Not for real anyway." he commented.

Castor found himself letting out a short, awkward laugh as he felt his face start to burn. He gradually let his fingers slip from Justin's hips, hands falling to his side. He slowly let his head droop, resting his forehead on Justin's shoulder.

Justin chuckled.

"Shut up and stay still." mumbled Castor, despite the wide grin spreading across his face.

Justin laughed again, while absentmindedly reaching up to brush his fingers through Castor's blond locks.


End file.
